simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Winter 2015 Event
is an event that was released on December 8, 2015, shortly after the release of the Springfield Heights Expansion (chapter two) update. It is the one hundred and sixth content update for The Simpsons: Tapped Out, and the fourth of the Winter Events. With this update, Santa's Little Helper and Snow Monster were given a full set of jobs. Like usual, the event is divided into three acts. The acts were scheduled as following: * Act 1: December 8, 2015 - December 19, 2015 * Act 2: December 19, 2015 - January 2, 2016 * Act 3: January 2, 2016 - ? Currencies In this event, there are two crafting currencies, Baubles and Bows, plus each act has a Personal Prize currency: Festive Hats (Act 1), Mistletoe (Act 2), and Pacifiers (Act 3). Loyalty Stamps are a currency both generated at and used to upgrade the Hot Squishee Station. To win the crafting currencies, players have to tap Merrymakers, complete the Weekly Challenges and open/give presents. Merrymakers appears in the player's town and when tapped, the player is rewarded with three / and one . When visiting their friends' towns, it is possible to drop presents, up to 5 a day. When tapped, a option appears to choose if you want to be naughty (keep the reward to yourself) or nice (share the reward). When opening a received present, those two options will also appear, with different outcomes depending on the side both players chose. There is currently no way to get more than 5 presents to drop per 24 hours, and the presents refresh at the same time as the players Friend Point counter refreshes. The player can also send Youngsters to Buy Hot Squishee at the Hot Squishee Station. Each task takes 4h and rewards the player with 2 Loyalty Stamps (4 for premium characters). Those are used to upgrade the Station and extend the tap radius of the Merrymakers. Act 1 To win the Festive Hats, players have to tap Merrymakers, send characters on jobs to upgrade the Best Snowman Ever and the Gingerbread Mansion, and collect income from certain buildings, like the crafted Wooly Bully, the Duff Center Arena, and after completely upgraded, the Best Snowman Ever and Gingerbread Mansion. Act 2 Act 2 is very similiar to Act 1, so to win the Mistletoes players have to tap Merrymakers, upgrade the Exotic Petting Zoo; Reindeer Burger Truck; Fortress of Lonelitude and Moonshine Shack in the same fashion as the Best Snowman Ever and Gingerbread mansion and collect their income when fully upgraded, as well of the Duff Center Arena and X-mas Trees Slightly Irregular; and send Sophie Krustofski and White Witch Burns on jobs. Each part of the main questlines also give 100 Mistletoes. Naughty or Nice The Gonna Find Out Who's Naughty or Nice quest line introduces the player to the Naughty or Nice mini-game, which the primary source for Bows, the other being some of the weekly challenges. Each day, every player gets 5 (and only 5) presents to drop into their friends' towns. The player can drop them all in one town, or spread them over 5 different towns. Presents are replenished with the Friend actions. Clicking on a present in the player's own town receives a friend's gift. Presents are 2x2 decorations that disappear on click and choice of Naughty or Nice. Many players have reported the presents hiding behind other objects in the town, and suggest going to the move screen and hiding buildings to find possible missing presents. Delivering or receiving presents presents the player with a choice: Naughty or Nice. Nice players share the Bows equally with the other player, where as Naughty attempts to take as many Bows for oneself. If both players choose Nice, both players get 15 Bows. If only one player chooses Naughty, then that player gets 25 Bows, and the player that chose Nice receives only 1 Bow. If both players choose Naughty, both receive only 5 Bows. While there is no way to know which friend gave you the gift before making the choice, all previous choices/exchanges with friends are tracked, by scrolling down below the Weekly Challenges on the Winter 2015 interface. The Naughty or Nice Results panel shows the player's overall statistics, and the latest individual present results. The Leaderboard on the friend selection screen has been given a temporary Naughty or Nice Leaderboard, which shows all results for the player's friends, with a blue and red bar for each account, which shows how often that player chooses Naughty (red) or Nice (Blue). The total number of bows won for that account through the game is displayed to the right of the bar. Quests New Content All of the new content released with the Event. Some of the prizes listed may not be available again once the Event is over. Returning Content Content that returned from the Christmas 2012 Event, Christmas 2013 Event or Christmas 2014 Event. Personal Prizes After completing The Decoration Inflation, players pick up Festive Hats by tapping Merrymakers, doing tasks at seasonal attractions such as Best Snowman Ever, and completing seasonal quests. After collecting enough, the player unlocks personal prizes. Bonus Gift Like in many previous major events, players were able to get bonus Donuts once they had unlocked the last prize in the current prize track. Every 4000 Festive Hats they were presented with 3 boxes containing either one, two or three Donuts. The boxes worked similar to the ones from the Bonus Levels. However instead of the usual Cash, players had to spend Cash to open another box. Craftable Rewards The abilty to craft returns from past events. Many items could be crafted, but for the first time, the items are exclusive to each act and disappear after the beggining of the next one. Weekly Challenges During the event, challenges were set to players to complete them. Each week introduced five challenges. The player then had time until the beginning of the next week to complete all five challenges. If they did so, they were rewarded with 20 Donuts every week they complete all the challenges. The challenges could be accessed via the Tacky Festive Simpson House. * only 5 are actually required Daily Play Combo During the event, the Daily Play Combo rewarded event currencies instead of cash and mystery boxes. File:Winter Daily Combo.png| Daily Combo screen during Act 1. Trivia * A teaser for this event was released on December 2, with the Springfield Heights Expansion (chapter two) update. The Proclamation of Decoration task was released in which the Tasteful Festive Flanders House could be unlocked. That questline continued with the event's launch. Gallery File:Winter 2015 Guide.png|The general guide to the event. File:Winter 2015 Crafting Guide.png|The crafting guide. File:NaughtyNiceGuide.jpg|Naughty or Nice guide. File:Xmas2015store.jpg|The store panel for the event. File:Simpsons-christmas-215-icon.jpg|App icon for the event. File:2015-12-09-00-17-10.png|Loading Screen for the event. Category:Winter 2015 Event Category:Limited Time Category:Major Events Category:Events